gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
House of Kroshbon
}} This is the official page detailing the Crossbones Family, a large European family that has stretched back to the Reniassance. Clans There have been several clans (guilds) loyal to the Crossbones Family. The Shadow Fleet The first clan used by the Crossbones, it was established by Anthony Crossbones. It was disolved soon after, however. Lonesome Drifters The Lonesome Drifters was a clan formed by the only non blood Head of Family, Hank Wimbleton. It was the founding group for Hassigos, and pledged full loyalty to the Crossbones Family. Armed Guard The most recent clan, The Armed Guard, was an elite force ruled by a Lord Marshall apointed by the Head of the Family. It lasted a year of service before its decommission, and inactive state. Heads of the Family The Family was started in 1543 by 18 year old, Giovanni Crossbones. Giovanni Crossbones *Life: 1525 - 1599 *Reign: 1543 - 1599 Founder of the family, Giovanni was a young boy who was orphaned at the age of 12. He lived in Florence, where he founded the Family once he was of legal age. Richard Crossbones *Life: 1562 - 1628 *Reign: 1599 - 1628 The second son of Giovanni, Richard moved the Family over to England in 1618. Louis Crossbones *Life: 1609 - 1674 *Reign: 1628 - 1674 The nephew of Richard, Louis' transition becoming Head of the Family put the French members superior to the English. Anthony Crossbones (Mr. Pirate) *Life: 1641 - 1710 *Reign: 1674 - 1710 The father of Ryan, Tyler, and Johnathan, Anthony formed the first clan of the family, the Shadow Fleet. He was the third son of Louis, and was born in Pripyat, Ukraine, which is the reason his three sons were born there. Hank Wimbleton (Hank) *Life: 1687 - 1723 *Reign: 1710 - 1723 The first non-blood Head of Family, Wimbleton created the Caribbean Branch in 1714. He also formed the Lonesome Drifters, and elite unit that followed the Shadow Fleet's steps. Ryan Crossbones (Ryan) *Life: 1697 - 1746 *Reign: 1723 - 1736 After Wimbleton died, Ryan became Head of the Family. He granted the destruction of the Lonesome Drifters, a now mutinous group that were attempting to make Hank's Military Commander Head of the Family. He also granted the creation of the Armed Guard clan, under his younger brother, Tyler Crossbones. He left the Caribbean Branch in the stable care of his youngest brother, Johnathan Crossbones, and together, he and Tyler returned to Europe. When he arrived, he and his brother took control of Switzerland, and was crowned "Ryan I". A few years later, in 1736, he was disowned from the family for a conspiracy with Rose Macmorgan to defunct the Family. Tyler Crossbones *Life: 1701 - 1747 *Reign: 1736 - 1747 Tyler took control of the Family from his disowned brother in 1736, and retained the rank of "Head of Family". He had returned to take control of the Caribbean Branch for a while. When he returned, in 1741, Matthew II had been crowned King of Switzerland. Tyler begun to serve him as Head of Swiss Military. In 1745, Matthew II abdicated the throne. He returned power to the Crossbones Family before settling in his estate in Antama, France. Tyler, as Head of the Family, became King of Switzerland. David Crossbones (David Yellowfish) *Life: 1727–present *Reign: 1747–present After the death of Tyler in late-1747, David ascended to both the position as King of Switzerland, and Head of the Kroshbon Family. Although his half-brother, Benjamin, and later another half-brother, Alexander, where expected to become the holders of said position, Benjamin was ruled out for his reckless behavior, and Alexander wished to remain a scholar, instead of having a large country to look after. Ambitious, brave, and confident, David is expected to bring the Family back out of the Caribbean (since it's major fall on September 19, 1747) and into Europe. He is credited with gaining the largest province of Switzerland, Korea, and has begun setting up Colonial Korea. Members of the Family Meghan Wildrage ~To be edited by Meghan~ Benjamin Crossbones (Blake) Blake Stewart, the crowned Prince of Switzerland was brought into the family unknowingly. He is thought to be the best sailor in Switzerland, and has defended them from the evils of rebels. Blake is supposed to take over Switzerland at his father, Tyler Crossbones' death. He was disowned by his father in May 1747, after taking up arms against Switzerland. After revaling the plot of several traitors, including his very own Prime Minister, Tyler would welcome Benjamin back into the family. Alexander Crossbones The middle son of Tyler, Alexander is graduated from the University of Zurich in 1745, where he would return that year to serve as Vice Principal, under Sir Joseph Grey. Richard Crossbones (Richard Shipbreaker) Richard is the youngest son of Tyler Crossbones. He served as a Lieutenant in the Armed Guard for 3 years, before, at age 17, he began attending college at Cambridge University. Johnathan Crossbones (John Scurvycastle) Johnathan is the youngest son of Anthony Crossbones and the youngest brother of Ryan and Tyler. He served as Flag Lieutenant in the Armed Guard until age 27, when he returned to France to continue his studies. He died in late 1745. Gerard Crossbones (Gerard ...) Gerard is currently the oldest member of the Family at age 75. He was born in August 1671 in Normandy, France a few years before his eldest brother, Anthony, became Head of the Family. He died in early 1743. Category:Game Families Category:POTCO